


The Heart Of The Ocean

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Gay Love Story, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Movie Reference, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: It was hard for Charles to forget the memories of his losses and that of his lover and so he lets himself forget about them. But when desperate sciencitsts ask for the hidden treasure of the loss jem of the glorious Titanic. And so with enough bravery Charles decided to tell them about The Heart of the Ocean.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a Titanic AU. And as you can probably tell the title is what the necklace is called. I would be taking stuff from the movie and putting it here. I've always wanted to write a Titanic AU of Cherik so here it is.

It was known as the ship of dreams as her structure was made to hold a thousand lives and was known to be unsinkable. She coursed through the waters withstanding what had come her way and it must be true what they say, the ship of dreams may live forever. This sounds pretty and all but maybe this ship should have stayed as a dream becuase the reality is was just a nightmare. It sailed with a thousand and came home with only a hundred, it separated lives and loves ones, it broke families and friends and lovers as well.


	2. The Discovery

It was another day's work trying to find that damn thing. They had been searching for hours but nothing has come up and despite their endless search uncovering new discoveries it seemed never enough for them.  
"anything?" asked a very determined Scott Summers, his head sweating from the near exhaustion. His companion shook his head trying to keep their frustrations down.  
"nothing... oh come on, this has been going on for months now, you can't be seriously be thinking to continue on?" replied Bobby, a young lad who Scott had taken in as part of his team. Scott took Bobby's shoulders leading him to the back of the station, his eyes locked onto his companion.  
"this is serious man, the Heart of the Ocean is valuable...It's priceless.. it is one of the lost treasures of Titanic, you understand me?"  
Bobby just nodded again as he removed the sweat from his forehead and sighed, maybe Scott is losing his mind, maybe there was no Heart of the Ocean...maybe it never existed.

The expedition had been a long time project since Scott discovered the news of the lost treasure, the necklace that made the world mad for it. It was a journey to find it before anyone else did. Scott's teams searched and searched finding nothing on the wreckage of the once beautiful ship of her time.  
"Jean, got anything?"  
"no, not yet but have you tried asking Ororo, she may help" called out Jean through the bottom deck of the main station, her hands full of documents.  
"thanks but you know what, I want everyone on the meeting room by twelve we need a new plan" commanded Scott.  
"alright" replied Jean and so they had gathered swiftly into the small meeting room trying to discuss the findings of their search.  
"so, anything, anything at all?" asked Scott as he paced back. and forth inside the room.  
Kitty, Marie and Bobby were some of the younger crew on board with Jean, Ororo, Kurt and Logan being some of his finest and oldest friends and crewmates to take this journey with him.

At first, there was silence but soon a hand was raised and Scott immediately pointed at their direction.  
"yes!"  
"oh.. I was thinking that there must be somewhere else we haven't looked, the ship as like a span of a whale" recommend Kurt, his accent thick in German. Scott and the others thought for a while.  
"he is right in a way, besides the jewel is just a small item in a vast open space of a hundred miles radius of open water," said Ororo, her voice expanding the atmosphere as she spoke. The others nodded and for that Scott nodded too as he looked at the lot of them, his mind being too overwhelmed by the rush to find it.  
"Okay, you're probably right and..." his words were just cut off as the door swung open to reveal a man with sweat beading down his face as he looked them than all.

"What is it,Tom?" asked Scott wanting to not be disturbed.  
"I'm sorry sir, but Mark found something, he said it's important sir"  
They all went down to the decking port as several of the other crew gathered around the display table where every piece of evidence big or small was placed as a viewing platform for their eyes to wonder. 

Scott Summers pushed passed as the rest of them followed.  
"what's so important you had to ruin a good meeting?" asked Scott his arms crossed against his chest waiting for an answer from his companion. Mark swallowed his words as he moved closer and finally released aahtvhe wanted to say.  
"we went and did more looking around in case we missed something and it had reached the one hour mark and it had given up but soon our radars started picking up something and..." Mark moved out of the way to show a rusted metal box, it's decor still embellishment within the framework. At first glance, it seemed useless but then a keen eye spotted a name engraved with pure gold it had than came clear it seemed very important.  
"go on, someone open it" cried out Scott demanding it to be opened and so with the help of Logan's strength the box was finally opened. Inside laid a note, a chess piece, several hand written letters and a drawing. The wreckage damaged the letters but an initial was visible from the dirt, the letters 'EL' rang little in their minds.

They laid out the discovery on the table trying to assemble the pieces but like the sinking, the damage was too much for them to bare but somehow the drawing laid untouched by the decades that passed, as though it was made to last a lifetime. Scott looked more closely at the drawing trying to make out the figure but it was blurred with the water and dirt and so to properly see the drawing in its true form it was clean and restored to its natural status. The drawing was more clear and with the anticipation drowning them it was clear that this drawing was a sign to their project was coming closer to finding what they wanted and it sure did lead them to just that. The drawing was of a young man in his early twenties, half naked  lying down with a necklace from his neck from the waist up; it was a blue jewel, it's the one they were looking for, it's the one that they've been trying to find all these years and it's finally come to this, this one picture alone could solve all of their problems.  
"this is it, this is the jewel, this is the Heart of the Ocean," said Scott examining it further, studying it more closely as he smiled with happiness but the one thing that they haven't managed to figure out was the person in the picture, who could it be? who was the man with the Heart of The Ocean? Who is he?

 


	3. Charles Francis Xavier

It's been 84 years since he was found and survived the most tragic event in history, a historical event that they still talk about to this very day and yet a 101-year-old Charles Francis Xavier now a retired professor kept to himself, his work comprised of finding ways of entertaining himself whenever he was alone. He watched many people pass by with stories to tell and happiness in their eyes but he smiled yet there was still loneliness in his heart for he was loved once so long ago.  
His grandchildren greeted him once in a while but one came very often that it wasn't impossible not to miss her or mistake her for someone else.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late I just went out shopping, I had to collect the ingredients for today's dinner"  
Charles turned around from his wheelchair and glared at the women who appeared in his home. He smiled with happiness as he greeted her as he asked her to come in. Lorna was a bright young woman whose bright green hair was easy on the eyes and so she could be easily seen within a long distance.  
"Hello dear, come in and place them on the countertop," he said as she placed the groceries on the table.

In her hands, she held the daily newspaper that Charles loves to read so much and gave it to her grandfather at once.  
"if you need me I'll be in the in my dining room," she said smiling at him before leaving to the other room. Charles held the paper in his trembling hands as he opened it to the first page and what he saw surprised and shocked him as it was clear he knew despite his old age who what person was. The news article read that an explorer by the name of Scott Summers and his team of highly trained scientists have been searching for the lost treasure of Titanic. They were looking for the Heart of The Ocean and might have found what they were looking for.  
"we found various artifacts that were taken down with the ship and among them was the picture" quoted Summers' as the photo on the right showed a very perfectly preserved drawing of a young man and for Charles it was easy not to mistake that young man for it's been so obvious all this time that it only made sense to him.

Charles laughed and laughed harder and so hard that Lorna came to see what was the matter.  
"what is it? is there something wrong?" she asked with so much concern it wasn't impossible to not notice but Charles wheeled himself around to face her with the paper still in his hand.  
"nothing to worry about but I think you must see this," he said gesturing his granddaughter close and showing her the paper. Charles explained and she listened.  
"and so you're saying that this young man in the drawing is..."  
"me"  
There was an awkward moment of silence before Lorna spoke again.  
"are you sure this is you?" she asked a little worried about her grandfather's health. She just nodded and yet by the time she had the moment to leave he had asked for the phone.

Charles knew for the very same reason and smiled as he called the number on the page. He dialled and it rang with passion as Charles waited and waited than at last he finally got through and a man on the other side finally spoke to him.  
"Hello? who am I speaking to?" asked Scott, his eyes and ears listening to the old man's words and that of the sound software his own team finding more that belongs to the grounds of the sunken ship.  
"I'm Charles Francis Xavier, and I believe you have something that belongs to me," said Charles remembering the moment it was drawn, how the sound of a pencil to paper that ran across the room, how the room was lit with candlelight giving him a soft glow. He could still smell the scent of his hair and the way his lips tasted. Charles closed his eyes for a moment and thought about this before the man spoke again.  
"I'm sorry I don't understand what you mean?" asked Scott still wondering who this Charles could be. Charles told him he would tell him soon and everything would be revealed soon enough.

He rang out a laugh and began to tell him everything but with conditions.  
"why don't I come to you my good sir and I'll tell you everything I know about the Heart of the Ocean," Charles said and without knowing what else to do Scott approved.  
"see you there Mr Xavier"  
"I will Mr Summers"  
Both hang up and after putting it down Charles called for Lorna again asking her if she wanted to go on a little adventure. She hesitated for a while thinking this through but sure enough, she agreed.  
"if you want to know I'm only doing this because I love you granddad and maybe just to prove you wrong" she laughed before she too began to continue with getting dinner ready. After dinner, Charles just stared at the empty plate before him where everything he remembered came together, everything from the dinnerware to the golden decor that surrounded the room. It was the first time he had cried in years as the memory of the man next to him who touched his cheek, who kissed his lips and who sweetly called his name came and vanished as quickly as the ship sunk.

Charles didn't notice Lorna who was still there staring at him wanting to say something but her words were lost in the sorrowfulness of her grandfather's tears. She silently gotten up slowly taking he is with her and left the room she didn't dare ask for his own as she left. Charles sat alone like always as the memory faded in and out wondering when it will all come back again.


	4. To Bring it All Back

Scott couldn't make it clear to his team that a random stranger would be coming on here but they knew how valuable this was to them, their hardship has come to this very moment and so what is there to lose.  
"are you sure about this Scott, this man could be an absolute liar," said Bobby trying to note down on whether this was real or not. Scott sighed and turned around trying to reason with his teammate.  
"it's the best chance we've got to getting a step closer to The Heart of the Ocean," he said before calling everyone to meet him down on the decking port before Charles arrives. The ladies sat together and so did the men as they settled down and addressed the issue of Charles arriving discussing the position of the location of The Heart of the Ocean.  
"who is this Xavier anyway?" asked Kitty taking note of the situation.  
"I managed to do a little search on him and it says that there was a record of Xavier guy.. well his name was Charles Lehnsheer back then. He then marries this woman named Moria MacTaggert who happens to have also survived the sinking and so they move to Westchester New York where she punches out a couple of kids before she dies dead. Apparently, after her death, Lehnsheer didn't seem for and so he changed it back to Xavier. Besides everyone who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but he should definitely know" said Logan with a smart grin on his face.

Everyone glared at Logan before returning to their state of thought.  
"what I don't get is that if he is telling the truth then we must be close to finding it" called out Jean who clearly was interested in this man and the other nodded in agreement. Scott just wanted answers and by the looks of it, he might be getting what be wanted when one of the captains of this mission called out that Mr Xavier was coming. They got ready and formed a line to greet their guest as he arrives with his granddaughter. The helicopter hovered for a while before landing gently as he could to give Mr Xavier access to freely move from the vehicle.  
"Ah Mr Xavier it's nice to me you" screamed Scott through the sound of the blades speeding pass as Charles was lifted by his wheelchair onto the ground. Scott was happy to help Lorna too taking her hand and with that, he quickly caught up with the old man.  
"it's nice to meet you, Mr Summers," said Charles as Lorna helped him tot he decking.

Once inside the station Scott introduced him to the team who is helping him search for the diamond.  
"It's an honour to me you," said Ororo who shook his hands and so his Marie and Kitty. Jean looked on with Kurt and Logan by her side but they too greeted their guest well. Bobby showed them where they were going to stay and with that, they spotted something that was strange Charles had several suitcases and one small one that he had with him. As they settled down Scott Summers checked if they were comfortable to make sure this wasn't going to lead them to a dead end. He got up and knocked and he simply answered with kind words.  
"Yes?"  
"Are tour staterooms all right? I'm not disturbing you am I?" asked Scott.  
"Yes, very nice. And not at all, you came in time actually. Have I introduced you to my granddaughter Lorna? She takes care of me" replied Charles his memory not being what it used to be.  
"We met just a few minutes ago. Remember, grandpa, up on deck, remember.?"  
"Oh yes.. silly me, I'm old you see my memory isn't the best" Charles laughed in reply. Scott watched Charles place the last of his photos on the bedside table, all of which had photos of him, a very young version of himself form the past.  
"There, that's nice. Have to have my pictures when I travel, it keeps the memories alive" said Charles smiling as he positioned the last one to perfection.  
"Can I get you anything? is there anything you'd like?" said Scott offering them a  
"Yes. I would like to see my drawing" said Charles noting down the idea of finally getting to see the last living memory that he had of the man he loved.

The artefacts recovered by the research team were laid on the table. Each one carefully placed with care from that of combs and brushes and mirrors to watches and rings. Charles wheeled himself with the help of Lorna to the table and there is a tub of clear water was the drawing, the well-preserved evidence the kept him alive all these years.  
"we've managed to preserve the state of the drawing and it's in good condition," said Kurt pointing to the drawing itself.  
"so you think this is your grandpa?" asked Lorna looking down at the drawing too.  
"of course it's me, wasn't I a handsome young lad back then?" laughed Charles before moving close to a pocket watch that he remembers well, he picked it up and as though it was only yesterday it was coming back. He picked up another item, a locket this time and had opened it and inside was a photo he recognised very well.

Inside was a clear photo of him and that of his sister Raven. The tears began to roll down again and it seems that the memories of the Titanic never truly left him for all these years. Charles held the locket tightly before a hand was on his shoulder so he quickly wiped away the tears and closed the locket around his hands.  
"Are you ready to go back to Titanic?" asked Scott. Charles looked at the locket again and nodded with tears again. So they entered another room to which Kurt designed a system to illustrate the following events leading up to the tragic loss of the Titanic.  
"Okay, here we go. She hits the berg on the starboard side..the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads which unfortunately don't go any higher than E deck... the bow goes down, the stern rises up slow at first, then faster and faster... the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure... She splits... the stern falls back to level... the bow sinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches...the stern section just kind of bobs for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 a.m. just two hours and 40 minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away landing about a half a mile away going 20, 30 knots when it hits the ocean floor.."  
"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr Wagner," said Charles. "Of course, the experience of it was somewhat different.  
"Will you share it with us?" asked Jean but as she did so Charles cried again and Lorna stepped in.  
" I'm taking him to rest," said Lorna taking the handly but was stopped but her grandpa looked her in the eyes and knew he wanted to tell them all.  
"Tell us, Charles"  
"It's been 84 years" cried Charles trying to adjust to the pressure of the memories that hadn't been accessed since the day he left the Titanic.  
"It's okay. Just try to remember anything-anything at all.  
"Do you want to hear this or not, Mr Summers? It's been 84 years... and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called "The Ship of Dreams" and it was, it really was," said Charles and here is where the story began, how Charles Francis Xavier meet fate, how he met him.


	5. April 10 1912

It was April 10th 1912 when everyone one across the country gathered their way to witness the ship of dreams sail to its maiden voyage, across the Atlantic ocean back to America, the land of the free. Many men, woman and children went on board no matter if they were rich or poor, young and old they were just lucky to be on the finest ship in the world. Thousands came to watch and waved their farewells to their families and friends who dare set the seas for the new land but for one it was like torture of the soul.  
"All third-class passengers with a forward berth this way, please, this queue," said one crew member his hand directing those of willing to board the ship who couldn't afford the luxury of first or second class.  
"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than anything else I've seen" cried out Charles Xavier a wealthy man from a wealthy family who travelled from America to England for a family holiday visiting family and friends. Charles had told them about his riches and wealth but had never told them about his happiness being with a family like this but his sister never judges him, never teased him but cared but he thought it was never enough. Nothing was ever enough for them.

Twenty-year-old Charles Xavier had grown up with everything he could ever want but it must be true that money can't buy happiness.  
"You can be blase about some things, Charles, but not about Titanic. It's over 100 feet longer than Mauritania and far more luxurious. Your son is far too difficult to impress, Sharon" said Kurt Marko who married Sharon Xavier after a month of meeting each other. Charles smiled but shied away not wanting to show them happiness or joy instead he looked up at the vastness of the ship, the large size of the mega boat balancing on the ocean surface. This was the Titanic.  
"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable," Asked Charles admiring what has become his new home trying to look important and looking down upon those less fortunate than he was.  
"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship" said Cain his stepbrother walking pass him as he headed to towards the entrance. Charles shook his head as he fixed his suit wanting to look presentable for those who he was about to meet inside.  
"Welcome aboard, ma'am. Welcome. Welcome to the Titanic"...

"It was the Ship of Dreams to everyone else. To me, it was a slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well-brought-up young boy should be but Inside, I was screaming" said Charles trying his best to remember everything about the Titanic, how each room was a cellar, each people he met was a temporary solution to his problems and yet he was about to meet the one person apart from his only sister that truly understood what it felt like to be alone. what it truly felt like to be not part of the people who belong too.

Beyond the coastline where the Titanic was held was a small pub where a young man and a few friends of his were playing a little game. It was an intense game but soon with the quick strike of his hands, there was screams of laughter and a scream of joy.  
"YES! YES!"  
"We are going to America boys" screamed Erik Lehnsherr as a man whose life was hard to read. Janos and Azazel jumped up and down with him taking every word he said. They were joyful and chanting.  
"we are going to America!" butt their cheering was stopped when the bartender called out or them.  
"No, mate. Titanic go to America in five minutes" he warned them and with that, they grabbed their stuff, grabbed the money and the tickets and waved good to the losing team. They ran as far as they could running fast enough to beat the system not doing the usual check routine.  
"Wait, wait! Hey, wait! We're passengers"  
"Have you been through the inspection queue?" asked the officer.  
"Of course," said Erik and his mates breathlessly handing the man the tickets they won and with this, he nodded and let them enter.  
"welcome aboard," he said and Erik and his pals entered with glee in their faces.

The blow of the steam and the whistle of the last passengers meant to was about to leave so Erik Lehnsherr ran with Janos and Azazel by his side to the top deck waving goodbye to the people down below.  
"Goodbye, goodbye"  
With the last whistle Titanic moved for the first time, she began to move on her first voyage across the ocean in search of a new home. The screaming families and friends who were left behind screamed their goodbyes and for Charles and Erik it was the beginning of the best and worst moment of their lives where they would find peace and love within the vast beauty of the open air and with that it seems that this journey to a new world would be something that both could never forget. Erik waved while Charles was up with his parents and sister and brother searching for a place to put their things but something in Charles' heart told him he would never be happy here for what is there to have in a place where there is nowhere to go, nowhere to even be yourself.

Charles and Erik were from different worlds but somehow fate brought them closer together as the Titanic sailed further out into the ocean.  
"I'm hoping for an adventure, something to do," said Erik turning to both of them.  
"and what's that?" asked Janos curious as he was smiled at his friend. Erik smiled like a shark out of the water as he ran past the crowd, as he passed the sea of passengers amongst the deck of these boat and when he reached the top of the Titanic he stood tall and high opening his arms out wide and screamed from the top of his lungs.  
"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"  
he screamed louder and just as he screamed the third time Charles had appeared hearing his every word.


	6. The Wrath of Kurt

Charles walked a few steps back from his family who had gotten to their rooms just in time. He wanted some fresh air to calm his nerves and had asked his mother if he would be able to go to the upper deck.   
"mother, may I see the view from the upper deck, I do need some fresh air?" he asked tapping his fingers gently on the wooden door frame. He waited patiently for a reply but his mother was too busy to notice her son's question so he simply walked away leaving them to their business; Charles walked passed many people on board, he smiled and said his hellos, shaking hands with familiar faces. It wasn't until he gotten on the main deck when he heard the loudest and most prideful scream he had ever heard.   
"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"   
He laughed to himself when he heard it and walked to that direction, he followed the sound but it was all over when a young man came crashing down on him.

Barely anyone noticed the disaster as the crowd grew. The man on top of him gotten up just in time to lock eyes with Charles and to his bewilderment, he couldn't stop staring but apologised for the rude introduction.   
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..I'm so sorry" he exclaimed helping Charles up offering him a hand. Charles didn't know what to say or what to do but to take his hand out of kindness and when he did the stranger pulled a little too hard which had sent Charles against his chest their lips close together.   
"I'm so.."   
"you don't need to apologise, besides I didn't catch your name.. I'm Charles Xavier," Said Charles distancing himself from the man. The man grinned and was about to say his name when another called it first.   
"Erik, come on you're missing everything out!" called out Azazel. Erik waved and looked back at Charles.   
"nice meeting you around Charles. Hope to see you again soon.. I hope" with that Erik was gone and Charles was alone again.

Charles sighed and walked away back to his own compartment. By the time he had walked back his sister Raven ran out so quickly he barely noticed.   
"I want to go to the upper deck, come on" she squealed. Raven was young, she was sixteen years old and had everything she could dream of.   
"but I.."   
"Charles doesn't complain and takes your sister with you and Cain too, you boys need to bound more... ah, Mr Mason.." called out Kurt as he patted his son forward. Cain didn't like the idea just as much as Charles did and despite him being older than Cain he gets it worst. Charles had turned twenty a few weeks ago and was destined to become a man, to get married and to finally get a well-paid job in the family business. Once they were on the main deck the three of them stood close by with their sister by their side, they walked about until Cain gotten bored so he went to venture off to do something else exciting.   
"I'm going with Cain, I'm bored," said Raven straighten her hand-stitched German made a dress and went away leaving Charles alone once more.

The ocean was still clear and the ship sailed silently as it made its way back home. Charles begged for an escape from his family who barely took notice of him, of those who smiled only because of his wealth and not his personality. Raven seemed to be the only one who truly cared and it was just that and only that for now. For now, he watched the many people young and old, rich and poor walk pass the smile on their faces until it's only when he spots a familiar face in the crowd he gotten his attention. It was the man who he had bumped into, it was Erik Lehnsherr. There was a feeling of wanting to talk to him to say thank you and to greet him with a proper gesture but embarrassment rises and so he stayed where he was. By the time night fell Charles located Cain and Raven but they were nowhere to be found and so with panic, he ran quickly back and forth around the deck but nothing. He had gotten worried but it's only when Charles got back to his room that he discovered the truth; as he walked towards the door Charles felt a hard slap to his face and immediately fell down.   
"HOW DARE YOU, BOY! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR SIBLINGS ALONE!" Screamed Kurt, his eyes frowning and his hand raised. Charles felt the stinging red mark on his cheek and felt warm blood on a cut on his lip.

The look in his eye showed anger and Charles was always taught never to fight back against Kurt and so he never did. He played still on the ground letting the tears and blood rush through him; he had realised that he was crying and had cried some more. Charles at one point tried to reason with Kurt but he won't listen and had he on his feet and push through the door where everyone could see his tears.   
"Kurt dear what's going on? what's happening?"   
"your son of your Sharon left Cain and Raven alone to wonderful by themselves! I knew he was trouble" shouted Kurt smoking his cigar. Sharon believed everything Kurt told her and scolded her own son. Despite his mature age Charles never left like one, as he cried desperately for someone to hold, someone to care, someone to talk to about his problems. Someone like Erik Lehnsherr.   
"Father.. mother... Charles did.."   
"go to bed Raven!" shouted Kurt and so she did with fear in her eyes and heart for her brother's sake.   
"Sharon dear would you go with Raven, I want to teach your son a lesson"   
Sharon of course nodded and left leaving Charles and Kurt alone together with Charles fearing the worst.


	7. To Save A Life

Night had fallen deeply with the mass of sea as everyone had gone to bed except for Charles Xavier who sat down by the sofa letting silent tears fall down to the floor. There was a bruise on his right eye and another on his left cheek with mark a red stain. He cried for a while before quickly getting up and decided he had enough and so he ran from the room, opened the door slowly and quietly as possible and when he had gotten further enough from the room he ran back on the open deck. He wasn't the only one wake though, Erik Lehnsherr laid awake in the room for third-class passengers and wanted some fresh air. He walked slowly out and walked towards the upper deck, he walked passed the small hallway and headed straight for the open air above them. As he got there and to his bewilderment, he saw a young man balancing on the railing and was about to jump.

It was at this moment I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it-- an endless parade of parties and cotillions yachts and polo matches always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back no one who cared or even noticed.

"Don't do it" shouted Erik, his body and face covered in the darkness.  
"Stay back. Don't come any closer" cried out Charles his body leaning over the railing.  
"Come on. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over"  
"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go" cried Charles harder.  
"No, you won't"  
Charles and Erik had a heavy conversation Bout jumping or not but Erik was determined to make Charles believe in hope, to trust him. To make him let go.  
"I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold" said Erik removing himself from the shadows and moving closer to him.  
"How cold?"  
"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on a Lake in Warsaw. Ice fishing is, you know, where you.." started Erik but had gotten Charles frustrated again.  
"I know what ice fishing is!" He exclaimed.  
"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor guy. Anyway, I'm telling you... water that cold, like right down there it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think-- at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said... I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here" said Erik a smile on his face now, a laughter forming trying to make Charles laugh again.

Charles laughed at him shaking his head.  
"You're crazy"  
"That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, mister I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this. Come on. I got you! Come on. Come on!" said Erik laughed harder this time helping Charles up properly, showing him the proper method of claiming the railing.  
"Help! Please! Help! Please! - Please get me!" screamed Charles playfully taking Erik hand that he wished to hold on forever. He never wanted this to end.  
"Listen. Listen to me. I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on. Come on. That's right. You can do it. I got you" Said Erik softly, his eyes not moving from Charles' face now noticing the bruises on his skin, he wanted to ask but they were having too much fun and so he let it slip by but the fun lasted only for a second before someone spotted them.  
"What's all this? You stand back! And don't move an inch! Fetch the mistress-at-arms!" the man shouted and off another went.

Charles and Erik looked into each other eyes and gotten off the railing. Their hands were still intertwined with each other but quickly broke them apart. With the man came a woman in a long grey dress, her hair in loose curls. Her eyes darted for Erik as she quickly pulled her husband to be by his arms and pulled him towards him.  
"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancé? Look at me, you filth!"  
"Moria..." Charles tried to reason with her but like everyone else, it was the same.  
"What do you think you were doing?" she asked her eyes glaring at Erik's own.  
"Moria stop. - It was an accident" cried out Charles trying to save Erik from a punishment he doesn't deserve.  
"An accident?"  
"It was. Stupid really. I was leaning over, and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the, uh... uh... uh... the, uh... uh..."  
"Stars?"  
"Stars and I got distracted and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but Mr Lehnsheer here saved me and almost went over himself.  
"You wanted to see... he wanted to see the stars"  
"Like I said, men and stars do not mix, and my dear Charles what happened to your face? did he do it" she asked finally noticing but Charles had reassured her it was nothing?

Another man walked towards them and had a brandy in his hand.  
"Hello, Father" replied Moria.  
"hello dear.. Was that the way of it?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.  
"Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it" replied the guard.  
"Well, the boy's a hero then. Good for you, son. Well done. So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" he replied and smiled at them all. One of the maids from their quarter had gotten a towel in hand and headed for Charles. Moria let go.  
"Look at you. You must be freezing. Let's get you inside"  
"Perhaps a little something for the boy," said Mr MacTaggert.  
"Of Course. Mr MacTaggart, I think a 20 should do it"  
"Is that the going rate for saving the man you love? Charles is displeased. What to do? I know. Perhaps You could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with...your heroic tale" Replied Mr MacTaggart patting Erik on the back making Moria displeased at the offer.  
"Sure, count me in" replied Erik handing his hand which was discovered honourary for a third class citizen to shake a hand of the upper class.  
"Good. Settled then" he said taking another sip of his branding before leaving.  
"This should be interesting," said Moria with a fake smile before leaving with Charles by her side. Charles turned his head towards Erik once more before crying silent tears again.

 


	8. Dinner with the MacTaggerts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry of not updating for such a long game time... I've been so busy wth everything and my exam and I've gotten writer's block but now I'm not letting this fic to disappear and I have revived this fanfic... hope you enjoy it...

Erik had all but prepared for this moment as he looked at himself in the small mirror that hung on the wall. He tried desperately to look impressive and seemingly it worked just fine. Charles on the other hand wore a worried expression rethinking about the plan. It seems that for some odd reason that the weird feeling in his chest was the sound of his heart beating in unison to his breathing. He stressed to much as Moria stood beside him eyeing his every move, she even tried to make small talk wanting to impress her future husband.  
"I must say Charles you haven't been talking to me lately, what's the matter?" Moria asked taking a step forward as they waited by the grand staircase covered in pure gold.  
At first, Charles didn't speak, his blue eyes narrowing at the entrance way."Charles? Charles!" Moria repeated singling the man to pay attention."Oh, I'm sorry dear, I may have lost track of time, I...." Charles paused as from the corner of his eyes the sight of Erik coming now made him smile."Oh it's him... well I'll meet you upstairs," she said before leaving him behind which Charles didn't mind at all. He was very grateful for her abscess meaning there were more chances with being with Erik all over again. He smiled happily as Erik approached and when no one was looking around Charles leapt into Erik's arms to which he proudly returned."I've missed you" Charles whispered hoping Erik won't hear and luckily he didn't."I don't know what has gotten into you but thank you for your invitation," he said in wearily matter. Charles ignored the signs and simple took Erik by the shoulders and swiftly guided him towards the grand staircase leading to the upper dining area above.  
Erik was stunned by the embellishment that centred the upper floors. He examined the golden accessories that tinted the luxuries of first class and to his amazement, Charles engaged in the amusement of his fellow man. Mr MacTaggart was being amused by his companions and stopped only to greet Erik shaking his hand as he did."My lad, glad you can make it," he said taking another intake of his cigar."Your welcome sir, it's should be I that should be saying thank you to you, it's very wonderful for you to invite me, especially to Charles here," Said Erik turning around to see Charles who had just blushed at the words that left Erik's mouth."Well come along now, let us eat before dinner gets cold" huffed Mr MacTaggart as the lot of them took their seats around the table.  
The remaining hour of the serving of food Charles burst into a laugh and smiled evenly at the comment that Erik made. However, the moment he went for a second moment of laughter Kurt Marko approached the table, fixing his hair as he did and to his surprise someone was already at his seat."I must be mistaken but who are you?" He said with despise in his tone of speaking. Erik coughed and spoke with dearest apologies."I'm sorry sir, I'm Erik Lehnsherr, I'm sorry for the intrusion. I'll just leave and....."Charles couldn't let this happen and pulled at Erik's arm."Stay! Stay please" asked Charles the desperation in his voice concluded in the idea of wanting Erik to be by his side and for that Erik was conflicted."Charles, what is all this?" Asked his stepfather viewing Erik with his snarling eyes, his eyes glowing red from the anger that is about to explode from him.

Charles exchanged the looks from the people around the table and right than he quickly had to swallow his pride. Charles quickly adjusted his tie as he spoke with care."Mr Lehnsherr was going to show me his....his drawings, I've seen him do them and I'm just fascinated by the arts," said Charles, the half lie half truth made it easier for Charles to escape the tension that overwhelmed him at this time. And before long, before anyone else could speak Charles had gotten out of his seat and tugged Erik away from the confused crowd. Erik too was dazed by the events that had just happened and that was starting to scare him."Charles? Charles where are we going? What's going on?" Asked Erik but Charles kept pulling Erik away and soon he and his fellow companion had entered an empty room where no one could find them.  
Charles shut the door behind them and he smiled briefly before noticing Erik's face."I'm sorry about that, my stepfather can be a bit intimidating at times" said Charles wanting Erik to know how much he was being honest. Erik sighed and had realised what Charles was after and he had just thought of the same thing. Charles would have no idea what was about to happen next and it seems that being on the Titanic was truly a ship of dreams as Erik pulled Charles around his waist and attempted to press his lips onto his own with so much flare, passion and love... but Charles wasn't having it, it was all to soon, all to fast as he took Erik's hands and pulled his away. Charles left without saying a word leaving Erik alone and dishearten by Charles's sudden exit.

Charles had cried, tears letting go waning to go back but instead his feet took him back to dinner, his heart sinking a little feeling guilty as Moria welcomed him back in open arms. They continued dinner as normal, all of them drinking and laughing but not Charles, he was too busy looking out of the window, the setting sun slowly retiring back to the horizon. He really wished he didn't leave Erik like that. How how stupid he was. Erik had sighed, probably knowing it's too late for love so he gotten out of the room and went back to bed, promising to himself to ignore Charles for now on, he hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hade to change the ending, it was probably because it was going a little to fast and that it probably didn't make much sense... but I hope you guys looks the new ending to this chapter...


End file.
